The Key is My Heart
by R5hewillbeloved
Summary: 25, that is how many years it has been since Aizen's war ended. 25, that is how many years its been since Yamamoto died. 25, that is how many years its been since Momo Hinamori's life changed from oridnanry to completely mysterious. Ratings T-M, Language.


**Hiya, I decided to do... another story :) . Please review. Love Ya, o.0 dont ask.**

* * *

"25"

Momo thought to herself as She, Rukia, Rangiku, and Orihime walked down the streets of Karakura Town.

"Earth to Momo"

Momo snapped out of her day dream and looked Rukia starring at her "Huh?"

"Momo, are you alright?" Rukia asked her as they came to a stop.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" Momo questioned.

"Well, you've been zoning in and out" Rangiku told her.

Momo smiled "Sorry, I've just been... thinking"

Orihime walked up to her "Thinking about what?"

Hinamori looked down at her feet "About how it has been 25 years"

Rukia grabbed Momo's hand "We know"

Momo gazed at the sky and sighed "25 years since the war ended, 25 years before I found out who I am, and, 25 years since-"

Rangiku looked at her "Since Yamamoto died"

Momo nodded.

Rukia sighed "Yeah, even after all these years its still surprising that Yamamoto was killed by Aizen"

"Shit, I think its more surprising Hitsugaya and Ichigo killed the asshole" Rangiku laughed. "Now can we please get on with are lovely day and stop thinking about depressing stuff?"

Momo smiled and dragged Rukia to the Ice cream parlor "I think that's best"

Rangiku clapped her hands and dragged Orihime with her to follow Momo.

* * *

_Flashback._

_Momo looked down at a bleeding Yamamoto, who was trying to talk to her._

_"Hina-mori"_

_Momo gazed down at him with tears spilling from her eyes "Y-yes"_

_Yamamoto took in a shaky breath "I need to tell you something, about your past"_

_Hinamori's eyes went wide "What ab-about it"_

_"Do you remember waking up at Hitsugaya's grandmother's, not knowing who you were, or what you were?" Yamamoto asked her._

_"Yes"_

_"You see, your are a very rare and unique Soul Reaper**."-"What do you mean?"-"**Your weren't born in the Soul Society, you were born in a place called Kingdom Hearts**."-"What's that"-"**That is a very royal dimension, you also special because you were born from just your mother, you don't have a father"-"**Is that possible?"**-"Yes, your mother had her two sister's put half of there Soul's and Spirit into her whom, and then put hers too, she wanted someone too take over her throne, and that is you**"-"What throne?"-"**The throne to the worlds, your Aunts name were Serenity and Kurai, Kurai was a power soul, so power full she created the very first and the most powerful star in the galaxy and also Hueco Mundo, Serenity was also powerfull, she created the Moon that you see from Soul Society, Earth and Hueco Mundo, she also created Earth it self, you mother was the most power of all, she created the Sun**"-"What was my mothers name"-"**Your mother's name was Seireitei, besides the sun she created Soul Society" Yamamoto stopped to take in a breath, and looked at Momo who looked a mixture of horrified and shocked._

_"How can that be, I thought the Sun was 4.57 billion years old, the moon is 4.5 billion years and Earth is 4.54 billions years ago" Momo told him._

_"Yes, I know, but that is when there creation comes in, They weren't born they were created" _

_"Created by what and how?" Momo asked him._

_"By two galaxy's colliding, Seireitei was created from Amililiania and Serelinuim's Sun's colliding, and Serenity was created by the Moon's and Kurai was created by the most powerful two stars" Yamamoto explained._

_"But why didn't I remember, If my mom is over 4 billion years old, then how old am I?"_

_"You are about Nine Thousand years old, your mother was pregnant with you for nine years" _

_"But, if I 9,000 years old then why do I look this young?" Momo asked trying to keep herself calm._

_"Now this is the long part so don't interrupted me. For one your name isn't Momo Hinamori, that is the name Aiko Hitsugaya gave you, your real name is Shikiko, meaning 6 elements, your middle name is Tsukihihoshi, and your last name is Tenshiichigoku. Now, 2000 years after your birth, your Aunt Serenity had a vision about the great tragedy of the Soul Society, and that happen to be the betrayal of Sosuke Aizen, but it was really his betrayal, it was this war that worried Serenity. She saw all the innocent people being killed. You wanting to do what ever you could to stop it went to your mother asking her if there was anything that you could do. Your mother told you that there was only one thing that she could think of, and that was a 5,000 year sleep. After you thought about for about 50 years you finally agreed to it, after Serenity came to you and told you that she saw more and more innocent people losing there lives, so she used the power of her Zanpakuto Unmei, who has the power over Time, she used her to reverse your ageing to the age of 3 and froze it, so now you wouldn't age till you woke up. But 500 hundred years before you actual time to come out of your sleep, some one or something woke you up, you went on a killing spree because of you anger, killing who every or what ever got in your way, trying to find this person. After all they comosition you finally went back to sleep and because of what you did, you Angel ;which we will get to in a minute; erased your memory, and you forgot your name, who you were, and what you were supposed to be doing and that was to kill Aizen" Yamamoto told her while starring directly at her._

_Momo was speechless but finally got the voice to ask "What,- am I?"_

_"Truthfully I don't know, your a full soul reaper, but you also have an Angel, whom live in Kingdom Hearts, you also have a Hollow, because of the power your Aunt Kurai gave you and you also a Vampire"_

_"A-a vampire, I thought those were just a myth?"_

_"They were far from that, they did indeed exist, about 2 thousand years ago. Now, Soul Reapers live in Soul Society and Hollows live Hueco Mundo, but Vampire's lived here in the World of the living, because they looked just like Humans and they were visible to them. That Vampire's were the most powerful species, stronger than Humans, Soul Reapers, Hollow, Vizards, and Espada combined. The Soul Reaper's got worried that the Vampire's would kill to many innocent Humans, so they worked together with the Hollows ;who where jealous the Vampires power; to kill them" Yamamoto explained the best he could._

_Momo looked at him "Wait are you saying that I have 4 completely different souls living in me"_

_Yamamoto nodded "I call you a Shikon, meaning four souls"_

_Momo looked at him "Wait, how can I remember, I want to remember who I am"_

_"You have to go to Kingdom Hearts, there you will find a necklace with 3 amulets, 1 is a crescent moon the other is a sun with 8 points and a star with 4 points, there is where you memory is" _

_Momo nodded "How do I get there?"_

_"Your power it the key, the Key is your heart" Yamamoto told her._

_"Thank you" Momo told him_

_He smiled up at her "Your very welcome, remember the key is your heart" _

_Momo looked down at his now still limp body, and heard voices screaming at her._

_End of flash back._

* * *

Momo sat straight up in her bed and looked around her room quickly before sighing.

"The key is my heart" Momo repeated and she fell back "Even after 25 damn years I still can't figure that shit out"

Momo got up and moved to her mirror and once again repeated "The key is my heart"

* * *

**Ok i have NO IDEA where this came from so please don't hate me.**

**Alright. Things in Japanese**

**Shikiko-Literally 6 elements.**

**Tsukihihoshi-Moon-Sun-Star.**

**Tenshiichigoku-First Angel to Heaven.**

**Now yes I used the name Kingdom Hearts, I love the name and I thought it fit well.**


End file.
